Izzik Deeks (Aldern Foxglove)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Languages Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 +0 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +0 (05 pts) CON: 12 +0 (02 pts) INT: 12 +0 (02 pts) WIS: 08 +0 (-2 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) AC: 00 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill rank per level Languages: Begin speaking Common Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Cantrips: 4 cantrips known. Eidolon: Quadruped Eidolon (Aressa, Sphinx appearance.) Life Link: Sacrifice HP to heal Eidolon. 100ft max distance between Eidolon and Caster or suffer HP penalties. Summon Monster 1: 8 times per day, 1 minute per level duration. Spells: 2 first level spells known. Able to cast in light armor with no penalty. Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (1st): +1 to DC of conjuration spells. Augment Summoning (Human): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Acid Splash * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Daze * Rejuvinate Eidolon (lesser) * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Light Summons Eidolon: Aressa Str 14, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Medium Quadruped; Speed 40 ft. HP 11; AC +14 Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +0; Attack: 2 claws +4 (1d4+2), 1 bite +3 1d6+2 Evolutions: Bite*, limbs (legs)(2),Claws,Improved Damage (claws). Feat: Weapon Focus (Claws) Special: Darkvision, Link, Share Spells Summon Monster 1 (either celestial or fiendish template) Dire rat, Dolphin, Eagle, Fire beetle, Poisonous frog, Pony (horse), Riding dog, Viper (snake) Summon Monster 1 Skills Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Skilled (01) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 05 0 0 5 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 05 0 0 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 05 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 09 1 3 5 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) *Approval (Date) (Judge 02)